Jacobstown in Summer
by FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: The courier takes a trip up to Jacobstown after six years to see her two favorite mutants: Marcus and Lily. A plan acually goes well for the human courier during the middle of the night. Fallout kinkmeme prompt. Rated M for sex.


For the fallout kink meme, this is the second version, bit different than the kink meme version. Enjoy!

(Don't own fallout..)

* * *

She was awake, staring out the surprisingly intact bedroom window, watching the snow float down in small clusters - some hitting the window and dripping down in translucent rivulets. Sleep hadn't found her yet and she was just as alert now as she was in the sunlight, and so was he - she could feel it. The moon hung, heavy in the sky, just above the inked pine trees.

Her heart hammered at the idea that she'd been formulating for the past few hours. The whole ordeal had started off innocent enough, but that look he gave her when the sun was going down...past the evergreens, and her mind just went blank. It took until now, for her to be lying in the extremely old but extremely soft bed, for her to go over that look once...twice...a dozen times. Until a deep throb had settled down in her belly.

She got this feeling of arousing anticipation after willing herself out of bed and down the humid corridor - feeling more like she was about to round a corner on some fiends instead of walk into Marcus' room.

She'd gotten up a moment ago, still thinking the whole thing through in probably a very wrong and intruding sort of way. There was still the chanced that she had completely misinterpreted the look he'd given her. Hell, she didn't even know if they could still do what she was thinking about. If they could...then wouldn't every woman be hiking up these hills to get what these mutants were hiding? Or..maybe that thought just solidified how little she related to other humans. Perhaps she was one of few women that thought the idea of becoming intimate with a smooth talking Super mutant was just the bees knees.

Her gut turned at the thought of a negative outcome over this. She turned her eyes from the open door to her stuffed duffel bag that was spilling out on the floor. She looked back at the door, then her bag...the door and then her bag. She let out a little frustrated sigh - a thin line becoming what was once her full mouth. She grabbed the bag, yanking it open, fishing out a little tin case of mentats. She popped a few and swallowed them with a wad of spit. They stuck in her throat a second, but she worked them down with a few fingers massaging her throat. When they sunk down she smiled and followed it with a long deep breath.

She was going to do this, and really? what was the worse that could happen?

* * *

Earlier that evening...

It had been a long time coming, too long...but! she was finally in sight of the old lodge. The splintered pine blockade was poking up over a seep hill and the sight couldn't have made her any more thrilled. Even though her thighs burned and her ass felt more tender than when she'd sat on that cactus plant last month, she still couldn't contain that float-like feeling below her belly button - and it wasn't just getting to see Marcus again either, seeing Lily again after all the doc had supposedly done for her was also wiggling around in her stomach.

For all the bias they got for being as big, as thick and as...green...or purple; these Super mutants were probably the most generous lot she'd come across. No one seemed as patient as Marcus when it came to her incessant questions. He didn't seem too perturbed either when she'd prodded into his personal story all those years ago. She huffed out a breath, the incline sharp as she thought back to the past six years she'd been gone from this place. Not all those years had been great, but she could at least say they hadn't been terrible.

A few hawks sounded off to the right, squawking with wings wide a sturdy. She followed one with her eyes, starting to feel the incline loosen on her worn legs. The sharp-eyed looking bird settled down on the top of one stripped birch tree, aligned with many others. She smiled; a weary tired smile as a familiar mutant came into view.

It didn't look like he recognized her, judging by the formal studious look he was giving her.

She slowed down as he trudged on over to her, stopping at least her heights worth away. His thick neck swiveled and then turned back to her, staring blankly. She frowned, watching his small eyes flicker and examine her, judging whether she was a threat or not.

"What business do you have here human? Trader?"

"No..not a trader Marcus.."

One of those large angular brows lifted and his mouth turned down from courteous to suspicious.

She didn't think she had changed that much...then again, six years in the Mojave doesn't exactly bode well for a woman close to thirty. Perhaps, she'd let herself roughen up a bit too much - still, she put on a stiff upper lip and gracefully removed her old beaten cowboy hat.

She smoothed down the frizzy blond hair with a little more meekness than she'd wanted, though it seemed like the action stirred something in the old Mutant. His eyes looked suddenly more interested and alert to the woman in front of him. She could have sworn he was trying to smile.

The sides of his mouth lifted a few centimeters and his large block-like teeth poked out just enough for her to see he still had some left. At least he remembered her.

"I have to admit, I didn't expect you to come back. I figured us Mutants frightened you away for good."

His voice was as smooth as she remembered, and this time it was comforting and not shocking or disturbing as it had been the first time. She looked up and brushed a pesky strand of hair off her cheek, and he hunched over her just as she remembered. The feeling was quite good.

"Be lying if I said you didn't scare me a couple times before...but not in a way you would think."

She lowered her head, feeling all of sudden uncharacteristically awkward when a group of Nightkin and Super Mutants alike started to form a gathering around the two of them. There were more of them than she'd ever seen at one time... and she knew the look in Marcus' eyes right now was one of pride. He had been building quite a colony up in these hills these past years and he damn well better be proud.

She watched his head swerve to the side, then to the other as if surveying his citizens. They gave her a couple more looks and started to stomp off in other directions. It was a silent command he'd given to them, and she couldn't help feel a little flattered at the privacy. He looked down at her again and did that thing again with his mouth, an attempt at a smile before nudging a shoulder in her direction in a gesture to follow.

Her knees shook as she started walking again, from either the stiffness from climbing or just having seen him again, she couldn't tell. Even the air smelt so cold and crisp - full of aromas that made her eyes burn but her chest swell. This was a place she could settle down in, if that was her thing.

She followed, inhaling the anticipated air deeply...and maybe a bit too nasally since Marcus would crane his neck back and give her a glance every so often as they made their way to the Bighorn pen...which...

She stared, it was larger now and housed more four legged beasts than she felt comfortable being around. Funny how she didn't feel that way around Super mutants, but unmistakably around Bighorns. It always felt like they were eyeing her, finding her one weakness so they could ram their bone hard antlers up her ass.

A Nightkin who she couldn't have mistaken for anyone else except Lily was sitting down, just a few Bighorn deep in the pen. Lily's hat covered head was swinging back and forth to some imaginary music she assumed. She didn't want to go in, and a well of discomfort settled down where fuzz was before at the thought of doing it anyway just to see the purple grandma. Thankfully she didn't need to, Marcus was holding a large arm out anyways as if guarding her from the pen while Lily screamed in guttural glory at the sight of her.

"Can it be, by my stars you are here! Are you here..?" Her enthusiasm and tone didn't waver and her mouth hung open waiting for a reply.

She was about to speak when Marcus arched his shoulder back and bellowed out in that rich tone of his.

"You behave yourself Lily, the human looks tired. Catch up and get her a room when the sun goes down."

Then with a bare pat on her shoulder he left, the weird smile gone as he started the slow heavy walk back to the entrance. She turned to follow him with her eyes. He hadn't said much to her, and that bothered her much more than the sounds of the Bighorns as Lily waded through them. He hadn't even acted as if he'd wanted to speak to her. She frowned, but smiled when Lily appeared. Maybe Marcus hadn't thought she was here to see him, but she was...maybe even more so than she was to see Lily.

"Oh that Marcus, he is too careful isn't he. Almost as sweet as you dearie!" Lily laughed, but it didn't sound like a laugh. Still the noise was just as comforting as it was terrifying and she smiled at the grandma, seeing that she hadn't changed a bit - maybe a bit less delusional, but even the little daisy on her shoulder was the same.

Again, this felt good. Familiarity and kind people...well, mutants, but kind all the same.

She gave Lily a cautious hug, remembering what the old girl could do with those arms of hers. Though the embrace was returned softly, if not a little bulky. The old dirty garden gloves patted down the side of her head, like she guessed she used to do for those grand kids...if she had had any at all.

Perhaps a little bit of the comfort of being here was that she felt like a child again, not in a mental way but physically she was so small compared to all of them - and Lily's hug just made her feel even more like a little six year old again, being so small and delicate in the arms of someone so much bigger and tougher...which was all true and more obvious the more Lily tightened the hug.

"O-okay Lily, remember your a strong gran-n!" The Nightkin released the hug but gave a little squeeze before letting her go, which felt like a big squeeze since the object of affection wasn't built for that kind of attention; which was her.

"ah...that's nice...", she breathed, getting the air back in her lungs as Lily continued to pet and brush back her frazzled hair, pushing her head around on her shoulders in the process.

"Let ol' grandma walk you inside, you little human must be ever so cold."

She smiled, a little red-cheeked from the temperature as she let Lily ward her into the relatively warm lodge; the old Mutant yammering on about this and that as they went. She got one look at Marcus before the doors closed and with another kind of heat in her cheeks she saw him looking back over one orange shoulder plate. The small set-in eyes were narrowed and dark; a look she'd become familiar with from other more murderous mutants - yet this...he looked like he wanted to eat her.

* * *

The hall was dark, with thin rays of moonlight thrust out of the open rooms and into the narrow area to allow enough illumination for her to wander. She placed a few finger tips along the peeling wall for that extra bit of stability as she peered in room after room. One, more perturbed, Mutant peered back but did little else but grumble. She put on a thinned smile and continued on down the corridor until taking a slow left.

There was one doorway that made her stop. The floor before it was much lighter and unwearied than the rest; getting little to no use it seemed. This may be his...and that may be him. The room was dark, the windows blocked up by some abrasive fabric that shut out all light. The form on the bed was big, even for a mutant...

A large arm moved over a thick set of abdominal muscles but then went still. She couldn't tell if it was him or not, she normally noticed him by his orange shoulder plate at first glance and the gear he always had on his head. This mutant, that was starting to make a very odd reverberating noise was wearing very little...from what she could tell in the darkness.

Still, with the thought of possibly being in the wrong room she stepped inside. The temperature was warmer and the air thicker, even the smell was a little richer than she could have expected.

"Human.."

There it was, that smooth voice with very little hint of sleep in it. For a second her skin burned as if she knew his eyes were running all over the silhouette she cast. Evidently her legs stopped working and she froze, staring into the darkness - split by curves of grey that she knew were muscles bulging on the large but not large enough bed. The mentats should have kicked in by now and a little pill-popping courage ought to have been giving her a boost - yet it never came. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth and the thought of speaking terrified her even more.

The silence was having a counter effect in her ears as they buzzed. The sound of her own blood rushing made her heart rate increase on top of it all.

"If you shut the door I will put the light on."

Again his voice was calculating, as if he was just barely interested in his own words. She took a step to the side without even thinking about what she was really doing and turned, gently shutting the door with a screeching click. Suddenly the room went completely black. She paused, still turned to the door waiting for the light to shine.

It didn't turn on and her skin started to prickle with goose bumps, hearing the bed creak with the removal of weight; his weight. He was coming towards her, she could hear him and thankfully the crisp sensation of the mentats kicking in started to swipe all worries away. Though the light flickered on - flashing before going solid. She let out a breath, seeing the worn door before her, cast in a reddish orange glow.

When she turned around Marcus was hunched over the light, neck leaning to her direction but eyes elsewhere. The nuka-cola lamp to the right of him made parts of the room look as though they'd been stained in radaway. She ran her gaze over the expression on his face. The wide mouth was turned down at one corner looking more than slightly uncomfortable with the radiation bumps on his face sticking out against the light. His eyes were off in the direction to the left of her, finding something more interesting than her. With the lack of hesitation fleeting around her brain she stepped up to him, watching his eyes as they flickered to her and then back to the other end of the room.

"...you have an idea of why I'm here?" She almost smile at her own smoothness, thankful that she wasn't a bumbling idiot right now. Normally she wouldn't be that way around a man, yet the sheer size of him was threatening in a very fetching sort of way. The cords in his muscles worked back and forth as she watched his jaw stiffen. His eyes found hers finally but his neck stayed tilted.

"I can only assume it's something important. Or you wouldn't have braved the halls to get here."

If he was attempting humor she didn't pick up on it, but gave him a small mouthed smile.

Maecus watched her, the little dimples at the corner of her mouth exaggerated due to the light. She was a small strange human, and he'd found himself immediately interested in all her meager mannerisms the first time, now...he was enthralled all over again. Being around for so long made some of his normal inhibitions of control waiver. He was bordering on obsession tonight, ever since that frayed ranch hat came off.

When she didn't give up an explanation he dropped his gave and allowed his face to relax, he would have sighed if he still felt the urge to do human gestures. He straightened up his shoulders as best he could, strained his stomach with the weight of his upper body and tried again to lift his mouth. He hadn't tried to smile ever since he became what he was and it was proving difficult. He did his best at a very human-like expression, but dropped it too speak.

"It's good to have you back human. It has been a long time..."

He saw her smile widen, and a mellow sensation followed.

"It's good to be back...", her voice unwavering at first, then trailed off and his eyes widen,"...but my room is too quiet, it feels better in here." Her eyes roamed around the room, following the heaps of trash and rubble on the floor to the sagging bed behind Marcus, then followed up the mutant slowly. Those eyes studying everything, from his bare mountain feet to his large knees, thick thighs and...

He tensed under her gaze, feeling oddly intimidated by such a small woman. His muscles rippled and flexed as he braced himself for some sort of emotion, one he wasn't too sure he was up for.

Suddenly she darted up to his face, seeing the ...debating look he was giving her. She dropped her head and smiled up at him through some of her bed-tumbled locks, walking beside him.

He followed her form, never breaking eye contact as she sank down on the edge of his bed, threading those tiny fingers in the crinkled sheets.

"I hope I'm not being too inappropriate, but I figured you were just as awake as I was...guess I can't wined down after the hike up here and all..", she started to trail off, speaking about things he knew he should have been paying attention to. The way her mouth moved was familiar; part of a far away memory; part of another life that was easier to forget than recall.

"...just be nice to catch up a bit, a lot happens in six years." He leveled his shoulders, the muscles stringing along his back, as she looked up at him - a self conscious human gesture.

"And it looks like a lots been going on here.", she spoke in an admiring tone and he couldn't help the arch the right side of his mouth gave. He was proud of the amount of refugees he'd managed to gather, yes...more so that half of them had at one point been very disturbed and schizophrenic Nightkin, but he wasn't about to take full credit for any of it - most of it was due in part to her. He was thankful.

"I believe I have you to thank for it. I figured you were spreading word as far as Arizona, if not farther."

It still felt like the comfortable air around them had faded a bit since she'd been gone, but it was slowly climbing back up...and hopefully it wouldn't stop. Her nose and cheeks warmed at his praise, one she took to heart.

"I've been to a lot of places in the past few years, I could have said more but I guess it was a reminder of how much I really missed...this placed." She stumbled a bit on her last words, thinking to say something else at first. She didn't come up here to get sappy...well, maybe a little, but she had other ideas of what to do...just not sure exactly how to initiate them.

He watched her confident demeanor waver a fraction, similar to when he'd first spoke to her that evening.

"Six years for you is different than it is for me. Humans can't understand the concept of time when they live such short lives."

She frowned. He sounded as if he was comparing dogs to humans when he spoke of humans and mutants. If he thought of her as she thought of a dog then her loose plan may be better off forgotten. She still didn't even know if he could do what she had in mind or even if he did, whether he had the urge or not...or even if he found her attractive or not...she couldn't remember hearing about anything that would say otherwise.

"Something on your mind human?" He wasn't stupid, even though he had little range of emotion to show it didn't mean he couldn't interpret the ones on her face.

"..yess...", her voice dropped and the tingle of mentats increased in a very appreciative way. She scooted back on the bed, pulling her legs up, rubbing the knees together as she stretched them out again. She tilted her body in his direction as she boldly arched into the sunken bed, gazing up at him. Her flimsy facade drop and her eyes lower. Her lower half warm up, reacting to the position she was putting herself in.

If any part of him was still gender oriented he would see what she was thinking just by this act alone...her heart pounded in the thick artery against her neck and sure enough she caught the shift in his eyes.

At least this was a start.

He stared at her, more hunched than she normally saw him. His eyes were narrowed, as they had been when she'd caught the look he'd given her earlier; the one that made her thought process stutter. For the longest time it felt like he was boring into her, watching every little twitch her lips gave. The silence went on long enough for her nervousness to peak through the thick layer of her mentat confidence. Then finally, he moved; squaring out his shoulders and straightening up as best a mutant could do in a room with ceilings so low.

"For your sake you better know what your getting yourself into human. If you've been thinking about this for the last few minutes I say you go back and think some more. Sleeping with a mutant isn't comfortable."

It was the first time she'd heard such a tone from him, and it made her spine tingle. At this point she was considering that she maybe hadn't been the first woman to proposition him like this, how could she? What woman wouldn't find this hulking mass of corded muscles and thick...everything at least a little tempting. She breathed out her mouth before speaking, as she ran her eyes over his towering form.

"I've considered it...longer than is probably healthy.."

Even at this point she refused to let her gaze linger too far down south, maybe afraid of what she'd see...or wouldn't see - though it was hard to tear her gaze away from the cut muscles gracing his waist and stomach. She found herself wondering if her body was as equally arousing as his was for her, but she didn't have long to think about it when a step that shook the bed came closer to her.

"I hope for your sake, your right."

Instead of towering over her and doing something that would be considered a precursor to the horribly explicit thought running through her mind, he walked around the bed and sank down on the other side, resuming the position he'd been in when she'd first entered the room. What did he think she meant by laying down on his bed? What did he mean by the word "sleeping", did he mean just that? Certainly he couldn't have thought her actions were innocent...he couldn't have thought she just wanted some friendly company. Or maybe...she frowned, rolling on her back - that's all he could give. Maybe her nagging worries were right and he couldn't do the things she'd wanted him to.

So she lay there, with him. The orange glow of the light washing over the both of them like a blanket. Still, being so close to him, and feeling the heat he exuded wasn't calming her desire.

"Marcus..."

She watched the stained ceiling, hearing his large head turn on the bed.

"...can you not...", she stopped, her voice coming off disappointed already. The mentats still filled her head, pulling away at the dust and cobwebs to give her a bold inclination.

Her words still hung in the air and the ever patient Marcus just watched her, waiting as she rolled on her side to face him. He was huge; the light from behind her shown on him as if she wasn't there at all...

"When was the last time you were with someone..sexually?"

She spoke, not feeling the nervousness she knew she ought to have felt if it wasn't for those little blue pills. Surprisingly she didn't see any shift in his expression, nor in the eyes that continued to stare at her. She was about to speak, until she caught his eyes as they snap down her body like lightening. It was a quick glance, but she knew she saw it.

When he finally spoke the words weren't smooth anymore...

"What did you come in here for human? I don't think it's for company like you said."

"It was. Just, not...", she stuttered despite the mentats and opted to hold her tongue. She put a hand on one jutting stomach muscle, pulling back a fraction when it twitched under her touch. A barley audible grumble came from him but she just rested the hand there, ignoring the urge to run her fingers over the thick green skin.

Despite the twitch his body gave, his expression barely shifted. In a bold move she molded herself against his side, never breaking eye contact. The heat he radiated was growing, fogging up her clear mentat senses.

She acted, carefully yet quickly, hoisting herself up on top of him; planting her palms on his stiff pectoral muscles. He blew a puff of breath against her forarms as she mounted him. His wide lower lip twitched and his eye lids creased.

This was either a good move or...a terrible one.

Her extra weight on top of his forced him down farther into the bed, allowing her knees to settle against the mattress. Suddenly the heat from his belly surging up between her legs was overwhelming.

"Your big..". she forced a steady smile, feeling a wave of nerves break through the pills calming effects.

"..and your small. Too small."

He was right, but she wasn't going to say that. He was talking, which made her a little more easy. If he hadn't tossed her off him yet then maybe she wasn't just making a fool of herself - and to be honest the one draw back of the mentats was that every move she made seemed like the right one, even though she knew she couldn't be more wrong.

She sucked in a moan, sliding her lower body up farther to slip her hands down his shoulders. Her groin dragging along his body, making her hitch a breath; it felt amazing. She scooted another inch upwards, finding his face below hers, but she paused at the tense line his mouth was making. He looked as if he was holding back the urge to buck her off him. The bastard was too nice to say anything to her apparently...and that was even worse than him rejecting her. Perhaps this had been a mistake...

Her head nodded, silently understanding as she turned her gaze from him.

"I'm uh...sorry." It was a lame apology, but suddenly the pleasant high she'd got from the burning between her legs and the crisp thoughts from the mentats wore out when she saw that disturbed look.

She slid back, ready to pull herself off him and scamper out the door as fast as she could...until...

...until a heavy heat touched her backside as she'd lifted one thigh up. The contact elicited a soft vibration under her as well as a barely audible groan.

With eyes wide she glanced back down at him just a second before craning her neck back - and sure enough, there it was. The object of her previous giddy and worrying thoughts, standing at attention against the course fabric of his tight pants.

A large paw-like hand grabbed her shoulder. She sucked in a breath as he turned her back to face him. This time, when she looked down at him those eyes were narrowed and dark. The same 'I will eat you' look was on his face, and damn her if it didn't cause a tingle in more places than her spine.

"I was starting to think it wasn't possible."

"I appreciate your confidence. But, we are not _all _lacking."

She smirked, holding in a amused look at his sarcasm. If Marcus could joke as much as he was with the growing appendage behind her then she was impressed.

His hand hadn't moved off her shoulder, and was now pressing a thick thumb just under her clavicle with a gentle prod. The pressure made goose bumps pop up along the left side of her body.

"If you would get up and leave now, I promise I won't follow you..", he paused, leaning forward, anticipating his next words as the large thumb traced up against her collar bone, "...it's my last warning human."

Her gut churned, but not in the worst kind of way she'd expected. He was giving her a way out if she'd wanted it, but whether it was the mentats (which were slowly wearing off) or her own desire she couldn't find a trace of apprehension anymore, and damn if she walked out after getting this far. Marcus' eyes looked up at her, narrowed and heated still. Her own eyes wandered over him, reminding herself what and who she was about to do this act with. He wouldn't be a cake walk, that was for sure.

"...", she parted her lips, but instead of speaking she rolled her backside against the radiating hill of flesh behind her. She wasn't a young little courier anymore, and to hell with any of this naive hesitation. It felt good, but the look Marcus got on his face told her he felt even better. A soft rumble came out of him again and it felt like a earthquake was brewing. He was like a giant from those old stories she'd found littered across the Mojave - like those large cyclops..but with both eyes.

Smooth and cautious, those big hands grasped her hips. To her the grip was hard but to him she bet it appeared gentle. Her body tensed when he pushed her backwards on top of the hard flesh of his groin, rubbing her own sensitive heat against him. She made a throaty moan, fingering the flesh just before the hem of his pants. Heat against heat drove her into a frenzy, quickly her fingers started to make short work of the flimsy button and rusty zipper just by the junction of her thighs. Now that this was happening; now that she could actually go through with this, she couldn't seem to get his pants open quick enough.

She huffed when Marcus picked her up by her hips, lifting her so she could finish with the zipper all the way down. They both made their own odd noise; his of relief and hers of astonishment.

The dark green length, large a swollen pushed out of his pants. Immediately he eased her down on it, bare mutant flesh against the fabric of her clothed heat. "Woah...boy...", she rotated her hips, getting a rumble out of him.

She could see the engored head of his cock sticking out between her thighs, reaching up against the lighter skin of his stomach. She felt a little apprehension at the sight...but decided to roll her body against the length again instead of thinking about the reality of it too much.

His hands rubbed her hips, but if she was being honest it felt like he was grabbing the flesh and kneading it like dough. He wasn't going to be gentle, even if he thought he was - she knew, and when one of those hands eased up her side to prod at one of her heavy breasts the realization of how huge he really was finally sunk in. His thumb and forefinger gently squeezed her flushed globe, running in a up and down motion. He seemed more titillated by the sounds she was trying to contain in her throat than the actual flesh in his hand, since he experimented with different touches that got different noises out of her.

"Help me with my pants.", she sighed the words when he applied pressure to her nipple, pushing the cloth against the sensitive bud.

He pushed her back on his thighs, his cock dwarfing up against her knee as he tugged at her pant legs impatiently, keeping eyes on her that just looked maddening from where she was at. She undid the clasp of her pants with a little shake of her fingers. Her heart rate had started to increase a few moments ago and it didn't show any signs of stopping - not when he was yanking her pants off the second the zipper was halfway down.

She lifted her bottom up. The pants slipping off her hips and thighs, then her feet with another yank as Marcus made that humming growl again.

She moaned, the colder air hitting the damp center of her underwear like a gust of icy snow. Her feet landed on either side of his waist, the thick heat again lying at the crook of her knee. Her hands gripped his own knees, holding her balance as his hands slid up her legs, towering up over her in the process. The air left her lungs when he yanked her into him, legs spreading to accommodate his body being shoved in between them. She was sitting again, with that stiff shaft, hot and pulsing between her legs; trapped.

Her nose was touching the center of his chest, breathing hot quick breaths down his front. He seemed to enjoy it, for he held her there a few more moments, rumbling out his own breaths. She ran hands down both their fronts, teasing the tip of him; the growing heat between them making her dizzy.

A cool draft drifted against her back as a ripping sound fell on her ears. Her ragged shirt was torn up her back and slipped off her by a massive hand. He pulled her back by her shoulders, forcing her to arch up against him, pushing her bare breasts out in front of him. Everything took on a hazy quality, no longer could she feel the crisp clarity of the mentats; having already worn off as the blood coursed through her at a frightening velocity.

The same feeling she got when she was cornered; forced in by ravanous enemies was what was flooding her at this moment. Yet it was an arousing fear, bordering on delirium. Marcus seemed to notice, pushing her head to the side as he lathered her neck with a hot thick tongue. He seemed much more composed than she was, despite the slight twitch his body gave at sporadic moments. She didn't know, nor really wanted to know how he managed to stay so collective. If anything, she let herself go; knowing he would be the level headed one of them both and finding a freeing comfort in that hope.

"M-marcus..Your going to take care of me right?" She knew her words were open to many interpretations, but his wide mouth had found one breast and was pulling half of the heavy mound into his mouth, teasing the flesh and sucking slowly. The rest of her words caught in her throat, coming out more like primal noises than understandable words.

He grunted in response, rubbing her back in reassuring circles. The nerves were still high, but they stopped climbing up towards that of panic. He licked a trail down her chest to the tops of her ribs. Then he worked on the other breast with, if possible, more relish than the first. The pressure was pleasurable, but it was too much. The dulling sensation was making her eyes water.

Just when she was about to pull away from him, he stopped, retreating from her chest to suck at her neck. The wide tough lips were familiar but just different enough to be exciting - not to mention new. She moaned, the teeth and tongue on her skin sending little twinges of pleasure through her body. Her neck had to be one of her most powerful erogenous zones. Really, she could have cared less about him entertaining her breasts.

Marcus sucked at the junction of her neck, putting together the increased vocal encouragement's with a spot that gave her the most pleasure. The small calloused hand on his cock was driving him mad and he only was able to associate this lack of thought with the second gen mutants that always gave him so much trouble. Despite the brushing pleasure her finger gave him he understood why he kept distracting himself with unrelated thoughts. She expected to be ruined by him, whether mentally or physically she needed to be given what most humans needed and craved; pleasure. The same kind of feeling she was lathering him with.

"You must...slow down human, or this will be over before you know it."

A smooth, languid mumble sent tremors against her throat, and only when he'd stopped speaking did she realize he had. With a jerk of her hips she gave herself enough room between them to fist his length in her hand, unbeknown to his words doing exactly the opposite of his request. She drug the tractable skin up and down, slow and firm. A deep hum sounded against her neck, and two hands took fist fulls of her backside, massaging them while she worked up and down on the tall cock between them. In the end it really didn't seem like he could complain.

It felt like she was surrounded by blocks of thick muscle and damp heat, just the breath flooding down on her was enough to melt the tension in her limbs.

She was lifted, by the massive hands behind her up into his chest. Her head lolled into the crook of his neck, choking on a inhale when the round head of his length mashed against her slit. There wasn't enough lubrication in the world to make this easy for her, and she knew it - and so did he. Puffs of his breath blew her now heavy locks against her ear.

"I warned you."

The heart that had finally started to calm down was up again, pounding faster as Marcus manipulated her lower body against his tip. It was horrifying and exciting to think that with just the release of her hips, she would sink down on him as far as gravity and her body would allow.

Sweat dripped own her back; left a trail of moisture between her breasts and misted the area where their bodies met. She would never had thought in a million years that it would be snowing outside right now if she hadn't seen the first little flakes before getting herself into this scenario. With the heat they both were producing she could have sworn they were stuck in some vacant lot in the middle of summer, furiously touching each other to distract themselves from the heat.

Her breath came out shallow and quick. The muscles in her arms quivered, holding on by the broad, thick shoulders. Despite the nerves, she couldn't think of anything more arousing than being in the hands of someone so large and dominating. Being in the wastes for so many years almost sucked all the feminine wiles out of her, and right now...she couldn't remember feeling more like a woman.

He didn't really give her much of a warning. Just a heated breath against her ear, a lick against her sweat stained neck and then he was pushing her down around him. It hurt, but no worse than the countless other things she'd been through; no worse than a slow stab. From the look of him earlier it would be the head of him that would be the worst - and she was right. Her back arched and her legs tensed, trying to spread farther to ease the growing tightness; her breath stuck in her throat and her nails dug into his dark green skin. When all of that wasn't enough she sunk her teeth into his neck.

The skin stretching around him burned - the burn was almost too much until she felt a popping sensation. The rest was easy.

She knew if he'd been human she would have torn the skin of his neck by now, but his thick flesh held strong against her teeth as he forced her farther down, filling her up with a good two inches left in the heated air. He growled, the baritone never failing to loosen her muscles.

Everything was still for a few moments - she catching her breath and him relishing the heat encasing him.

She was the first to move, planting her feet firmly on the bed as she eased up. Everything felt raw and tight, but Marcus did what she didn't have the gall to do. He grabbed a thigh and a shoulder, pulling her nearly off him and then letting her sink back down on him, while letting out a very satisfied rumble.

They did this for a minute or two, loosening her up and - little by little - stuffing himself deeper inside.

Marcus knew before she even lay on his bed that when this time came he wouldn't be able to remember a time since, that something like this had happened. The too small space that she gave him was unfamiliar, no memory reminded him that this was how it felt to sink into a warm and inviting woman. The feeling was completely foreign, in every sense of the word. Yet something, locked away, knew just what to do.

He brushed the back of her neck, wiping at the moisture and rubbing with his thumb at the stiff muscles. She may have been small, but she was compact; sturdy. When she started to relax he followed her example. Never taking his hand from her thigh, keeping her in place for her to again loosen around him. He was reminded again, when a little shiver went up her spine and the action caused a little quiver around his squeezed flesh, that he needed to be careful. He'd heard of a Super mutant, a second gen almost killing a woman this way, and it was the only story he'd heard of a mutant actually attempting sex with a human. Naturally, he was a little on edge, though the walls around him were slowly crumbling his resistance.

She moaned against him, lifted up again, a little faster this time. He kept her steady, not impeding her but keeping her legs from buckling. As she lowed herself back on him, he'd wished he could have thought of something encouraging or at least comforting to say; but all he could do was groan and fist her thigh in a firm grip, pressing the limb against his waist possessively.

He pulled the little courier back, steadying her still. She looked high: watery eyes, red cheeks, puffy lips, and droopy lids. The whole front of her was flushed and glistening in the orange light. It all looked very surreal, yet felt all too real. The look she gave him was dopey and shaky at best, but her eyes twinkled and one corner of her lips lifted in a faint smirk. In that moment she locked eyes with him, before thrusting down on him in a jarring move. She looked shocked for a moment; pained even, but she'd gotten all of him in, and now her bottom sat in his lap; flesh against flesh, in every way.

He grunted, unable to hold in the stereotypical mutant tone. Normally he would have felt ashamed to make such a noise but she was already pulling back off him, and rocking her hips back down. She was more resilient than even he gave her credit for. He was ashamed to admit that he resisted her primal movements at first. He was still a little shocked that she was still breathing, let alone riding him.

"Human...", he said it, but this time it didn't sound right, almost as if he was insulting her on some level. She didn't seem to mind though, she just grinned in that maniacal way that only someone who'd just lost their mind could pull off. He wasn't about to complain though, not when shots of pleasure were sprouting out from the base of his cock up and around every limb of his body.

Still, he was afraid to do more than steady her in her movements - the thought of pounding into her was good but dangerous, so he let her set the pace.

Her heavy breasts slid up and down his chest, the motion made easy from the perspiration, as she worked his length between her legs. She was loud now, moaning and breathing heavily. The sounds that weren't moan were breathy laughs, as if she knew what she was doing was crazy; he would agree with her too.

When it got to sweet; when his own thighs were spasming and his grip on her was getting tighter he slammed her back on the bed, pressing her into the sinking mattress with a slight loss of control.

He rammed into her, pushing the breath out of her lungs and into his face. He gave her another, and another, each one rougher than the last. A small part of him was willing his body to stop, but that little voice dissipated when the noises she'd been making tripled. She screamed, but he didn't care anymore. Her legs were gripping his waist, unable to hook around him but trying to all the same as his hips struck her pelvis with each buck and grind.

He was only aware enough to give small notice to a contraction around his shaft, then a ear piercing shriek and one or two finger nails breaking the skin of his arm. Sweat dropped into his eyes, clouding his vision. He blinked back the fog, but it helped little when it just poured back in again and again. It all was too much, the painful pleasure around him, the stinging in his eyes and the rough little nails scraping down every bit of skin they could reach. He didn't want it to end but he'd held back for too long, and he feared if he went on longer he may end up hurting her, more than he already had.

He watched her as the anticipated flood of pleasure came to it's peak. She was beautiful, speckles of orange beads of sweat, saturated in a sunset hue with rosy flushed blotches against her chest and cheeks. He watched her as he came, thrusting in deep as the first spurts left him, seeing the expression cross her face when she felt him finish. He only managed two more shallow pivots into her before he went still. A little quiver rippled over his highly sensitive flesh and they both hissed.

She looked up at him, wide glossy eyes and an open mouth. For a moment, even in his post euphoric haze, he though he may have killed her. When he grabbed at a shoulder and shook her, getting a very alive reaction out of her, he felt a little ashamed.

"Did I hurt you?" He ran his eyes down her body, then to were he was still joined with her. The flesh was red a swollen looking, and even in the orange glow he could see little blemishes on her thigh; bruises he guessed. "Are you alright? I have a-", she just smiled and that was all it took to shut him up.

Her legs dropped against him, sliding down to the bed. He withdrew not a moment later, watching her face still for any signs of distress which he got little of. He was still hard, ready for more but he didn't mention it, just pulled her up and cradled her against his chest. He was careful when he position her on him as he lay down on the bed, propping his head up to monitor her still, unable to accept the fact that she handled that with even half as much pleasure as he received. He couldn't tell if she was too exhausted to show pain, if she was putting on affront to not worry him, or if she was in pain at all...

"I never...pegged you...for..", he listened intently, "..a worry...wart." He couldn't help but frown indignantly, and she seemed to enjoy his expression since she let out a tired chuckle.

"Only where it concerns my human." She looked up at him, chin on his chest with big eyes. She smiled wide, despite the little tremor her lips gave. The words sounded better than calling her 'human', and she seemed to enjoy it too.

Soon her eyes shut, not even twitching as she fell into a deep sleep no sooner than the words he said sunk in.

He watched her for a few minutes before letting himself sleep as well. Her hair, slick against his skin along with her now drying skin, was tickling his chest, but he enjoyed the sensation. He opted to keep the light on, letting himself fall asleep to the feel and sight of the splayed out human on his chest.

"My human."


End file.
